Everybody Loves Somebody Sometime
by Elzeta123
Summary: Weiss is acting weird towards Jaune; it turns out she developed feelings for him. A shame he is unaware of how she is acting, and also a shame that she keeps denying it...


**Everybody Loves Somebody Sometime**

 **[Beta Reader: The Path of a Writer]**

Since a week ago, certain changes have been happening between a group of young fighters that fought in what was now known as the battle of heaven.

To be exact, certain changes that were happening to a white haired girl towards a blonde guy.

Yang was the first in noticing how Weiss Schnee was staring more at Jaune Arc, and how the girl was smiling more than usual when she saw and talked to him. The girl seemed to be more cheerful when he was near.

Yang also noticed certain things she was doing. Small things, like giving him water after he trained, sitting next to him more often, maybe closer than the usual too, and how she blushed like crazy whenever Jaune took off his hoodie when he was changing.

Although Yang thought watching Jaune change was good entertainment, it wasn't enough to blush like a tomato like Weiss had done several times.

Soon, more people began to notice these changes in her, but every time someone talked about them, she just denied those claims, saying that she would never look at Jaune in that way.

It was a shame that Jaune wasn't aware of these changes in the white haired girl that was once his crush, but it's also a real shame that she just kept denying her feelings.

[Weiss' POV]

I'm not in love!

I'm saying that, but nobody believes me.

I mean, simply because I was looking at how he was eating with such bad manners the other day, now I am the one who is showing interest in him? How stupid.

But of course, people like Yang don't listen to me and prefer to tease instead.

That blonde idiot, one day I'm going to-

"Hey, Weiss-cream!", speak of the devil, "What's popping?"

"Hi.", I decided not to rebuke her over her speaking tendencies this time, "Just drinking some coffee."

"Ohh, are you waiting for someone?", and there it is, her stupid grin when she wants to mock someone.

"And who should I be waiting for?", I asked politely.

"Oh, I don't know, some knight that you have been more and more interested in during these past few days?"

I maintained a stoic expression, but oh the inside, I had already punched her several times in her smug face.

"Yang, if you are going to pull my leg during my break time, I will ask you to leave, please."

She rolled her eyes, "Jeez, Ice Queen, today you're colder than usual.", she grabbed a muffin off the coffee table and began eating it, "With that attitude you won't win Jaune's heart."

"Please, could you eat with your mouth closed? And who said that I'm trying to win over that dunce's heart?!"

She chuckled in response, "Oh Weiss, it's so obvious that you are in love, Just look at your face. Your eyes practically turn into hearts every time you see him!"

Alright, now I'm furious, "Alright, listen to me, you blonde idi-"

"Oh muffins!", suddenly, a feminine voice interrupted me and almost crashed against the plate of muffins, "Tell me, they're with strawberries!"

"I think I saw one right… here!", Yang grabbed a muffin and gave it to the girl in front of her, "All yours, Rubes."

"Thanks Sis, I was very hungry.", and then she started to eat it like a hungry bunny, much to the amusement of Yang.

And once again, suddenly, yet another person arrived behind Ruby, "Can I have one too, please?" It was Ren who had finished his meditate.

"Sure, enjoy yourself!", said Yang, and Ren took a chocolate chip one.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to make some tea with this. Does anyone else want some?"

"I would like to have some, thank you.", Blake appeared with a tired face along with Sun.

"Hey Blakey, how was the reunion?", asked Yang.

"Exhausting.", she sat on the couch next to me on my right, "Ozpin and Qrow are still arguing over whether they should call Ironwood for help for our travel to Atlas. Ozpin suggested to search for Goodwitch but Qrow didn't agree with him."

"And Blake's dad is having a little trouble with the army we brought because he doesn't have a concrete answer on when we are going to leave Mistral.", added Sun, a little annoyed, until he saw the plate of muffins on the table, "Oh, a banana nut muffin!", and with his tail he grabbed it.

And now there was just one left on the table.

"Jee, thanks for at least leaving me-"

"Mine!", Nora suddenly jumped across the room, grabbed the last muffin and left.

"One….", why is this happening to me?

And now I could feel the laughter of the group of idiots that had arrived in the room.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands, until a hand appeared in front of me, holding out a muffin.

I stared at his hand, and everything seemed to be more silent than before.

That was, until I saw the face of the one who was holding the muffin.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, Nora can be a little impulsive when she's hungry."

His smile was radiating and despite that it seemed a little nervous. He looked very cute.

… Wait, what I am thinking?!

"T-Thank you!"

DID I FREAKING STUTTER?!

Ok, calm down Weiss. You're a Schnee. Just recompose yourself and accept that offered muffin.

I grabbed the muffin, and I could feel the slight touch of his skin.

He wasn't wearing his gloves and his hand was very warm and soft. I wonder if he would mind if I-

NO! STOP RIGHT THERE! SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE SUCH STUPID THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD?!

"There you go.", jaune said, and I couldn't look at his face as I stared at the floor, holding the muffin in both hands.

I could hear him speaking to Ren, "Hey Ren, do you know where the pans are?"

"Nora is asking for pancakes again?"

"Yeah. I told her to wait in her room while I make some.", then he opened the freezer, "I hope there's still syrup left."

"I left a new bottle in there by the vegetables."

"Why did you-Oh, right! Nora wouldn't look there.", he chuckled.

While he seemed to be enjoying himself, I wasn't quite having as good a time since Yang began mocking me again.

"Oohh, once again saved by the knight?"

"Shut up, Yang! It's not like that."

"What are you talking about?", Ruby asked, but before I could say anything, Yang said:

"Weiss is in love."

"It is not like that!", I hissed.

"You are in love?! With who? Wait, don't tell me!", she closed her eyes for a moment and the realization hit her, "Oh my god, it's Jaune, isn't it?"

"It's not Jaune!"

"It's obviously Jaune.", flatly said Blake, next to me, and I felt betrayed.

"I'm not in love! Why is everyone saying that?!"

"Because you are blushing like mad every time you hear his laugh?", said Sun. that stupid monkey!

"I DON'T DO THAT!"

"My ship is finally sailing!", Ruby cheered, not caring of my words, "Jaune must know this! Hey Jau-!"

I quickly stood up and I covered her stupid mouth, "Don't do that if you want to still be able to eat cookies!"

In the meantime, I hadn't noticed myself drop the muffin and it having fallen on Blake's lap who had just shrugged and started eating it silently.

"Calm down Weiss.", Yang stood up and pulled me away from her sister, "I know that you are in denial and-"

"I'm not in denial!", I shouted angrily.

"Weissy is in love, Weissy is in love!", Ruby chanted in front of me. You idiot. If Yang wasn't here I would just choke you right no-

"What is happening here?", the voice of that cute-I mean, idiot invaded the room as he came in holding a plate of pancakes, and I could see the stupid grin Yang was giving me.

"I-Eh-Uh...", seriously, why am I stuttering?

"Jaune! Listen! Weiss is-"

"Actually not really important right now.", fortunately, Yang actually did something good today as she covered her sister's mouth, "Don't you still have to deliver some more pancakes right now?"

"Oh, right! I better do that before Nora gets impatient.", he chuckled, "Well, see you a bit later then."

"Didn't you forget something?", Ren asked from behind him, and he turned around to grab a syrup bottle with his free hand.

"Oh, right.", he nervously laughed, "Nora can't eat them without this."

"Be careful this time when hiding it."

"I will. Thank you Ren.", he said as he walked away towards the door.

"Bye.", Yang waved at him, and Ruby let out some muffled goodbye to him.

"B-Bye.", I whispered and cursed myself after that. Seriously, what has been happening to me in these past few days? And no, it is not because of what everybody thinks. Simply because he saved me in that battle, everyone thinks that I have now developed a crush on him? That's ridiculous!

Then I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"What?", I asked angrily.

"Your face.", pointed Sun, "It's red."

What? My face is not-

I touched my face and it was really warm, as if I had a fever.

"Oooh, someone is blushing?", and there was the bimbo ruining the moment.

"I'm not blushing because of Jaune!", I shouted at her.

Then she just laughed uncontrollably.

"Who said it was because of Jaune?"

That insufferable brat! I hope she-

I cut off my thoughts there. I don't need to deal with this. I'm done!

"You guys are the worst!", and with that I turned away, opposite of where Jaune had gone.

"Hey, your knight is in the opposite direction!"

"Shut up!", I shouted and then left the room with at least some dignity.

[No POV]

"Man, she is really in denial.", said Sun after taking a bite from the muffin he held with his tail.

"Maybe we should help her?", asked Blake.

"Nah, I'm sure she will figure it out on her own later." said Yang and Ruby whined through the hand still clasped over her mouth, Yang noticing and pulling it away.

"Aww, but I want to help her! And I'm sure this would make Jaune really happy too!"

"Maybe, but I don't think Jaune is ready for a relationship yet.", said Ren who had suddenly arrived with a silver plate that had a pot with hot water and some cups on it, "Not after, well…"

"Oh! I see…", and just as suddenly the room went silent for the next few seconds before Ruby decided to speak up again, "But it couldn't be so bad to at least try, right? I mean Cinder is dead and Jaune seems to be more relaxed than before."

"Still, I think he still hasn't gotten over what happened to Pyrrha, and we can't blame him for it. She was his partner, after all.", said Ren as he placed the plate on the coffee table.

"But he can't mourn her all his life!", said Sun, "Maybe I didn't know her, sure, but if I was her, I would probably wish for him to at least be happy. So, why not try to?"

Ren shrugged in response as he sat on the floor next to the table, "Sure, but still, I'm saying that it wouldn't be a good idea. Maybe in time, but not now.", he grabbed a cup and poured some hot water in it and then tossed in a green tea bag.

Everyone remained silent, thinking about what to do next.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to tease her until she accepts her feelings.", and with that, Yang left the room.

At least that had brought back bit more of a normal and comfortable ambience to the room.

[Hours later]

[Oscar's POV]

Finally, after two hours of Ozpin using my body and a 30 minute nap, I felt like new once again.

Now I was playing a quick match of Compost King with Jaune as we waited for Qrow to come back with news about our travel to Atlas.

Maybe I haven't been here in Mistral forso long a time, but at least in that time a had found new friends that I could trust.

But still, I missed my home, and my aunt.

I wonder what she is doing right now.

My trail of thought was interrupted when I heard the voice of a cheery girl approaching us.

"Guys! Look at what I just found!", It was Nora holding a-

"Is that a phonograph?", I finished my thought out loud.

"That's what it's called?", she asked.

"Yeah. My aunt used to have one and listened to music on it in the afternoons.", I said with a little bit of nostalgia.

"Ooh... I thought it was a weird megaphone.", she said with a touch of disappointment as she put the instrument on the table where we were playing.

"Hey!", said Jaune, "I was winning!"

"Not anymore I think.", I said, trying not to laugh, and he pouted.

I took the phonograph and I noticed that it was very well preserved, and it also had a little vinyl disc on it.

"Where did you find this?", I asked.

"It was in Lionheart's Office. I wonder what happened to him…", She rubbed her chin.

I was inspecting the old piece of wood and iron when I accidentally touched a button, "Oops…"

And then a song began playing.

It was the slight melody of a piano.

"Hey, I know this song!", said Jaune.

"Really?", I asked.

"Yeah. My sisters used to listen to this song… although I never did know how it was called, or who sang it.", he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Why am I not surprised?", Nora mocked, and we couldn't help but giggle at his annoyed face that we could tell he was faking.

"Very funny guys.", said Jaune who narrowed his eyes, until he said, as he listened to the song, "Oh, here it goes!", and then he closed his eyes.

And then a girl sang.

 _ **Mirror, tell me something**_

 _ **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**_

"A little depressing, isn't it?", said Nora.

"Shh, shut up.", Jaune hushed.

Then the sound of violins was heard, and the song acquired more force.

 _ **Mirror, tell me something,**_

 _ **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**_

 _ **Mirror, what's inside of me?**_

 _ **Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?**_

"Wow.", I said, "I'm very surprised. The phonograph actually works very well, and the song is very beautiful too."

"Yeah, maybe we can take this old boy with us to Atlas.", said Nora, now looking at the phonograph with more interest.

Suddenly, Jaune hushed us again, "Guys, I'm listening here!"

Then the singer began the next verse and he hummed the rhythm along with her, his eyes closed.

"You really love this song Jaune!", Nora stated.

"It was always one of my favorites.", he smiled, eyes still closed, "I know it's a little sad, but it always brought me peace whenever I heard it."

Then the piano came back, and then the entire instrumental came along with the singer.

And Jaune decided to sing too.

 _ **Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?**_

 _ **Save me from the things I see!**_

 _ **I can keep it from the world,**_

 _ **Why won't you let me hide from me?**_

 _ **Mirror, mirror, tell me something,**_

 _ **Who's the loneliest of all?**_

 _ **I'm the loneliest of all...**_

The song finished, and Jaune finally opened his eyes.

Nora clapped, "That was beautiful Jaune-Jaune!"

He blushed pink at that praise, "It wasn't nothing, although I can't compare with the real singer, I was just following her.", then his scroll rang. He took it out from his pocket and saw a new message, then sighed, "Great… Guys, I gotta go, I need to go to my meditation class with Ren."

"Good luck with that.", I said to him as he stood up.

"Pfft, meditation class, is that a thing now?", said Nora as she sat In Jaune's spot.

"Well, if I can make my Semblance stronger than it is now, then it's worth it.", said Jaune as he walked away and began opening the door, "Later guy-!"

Suddenly, a girl fell at his feet, literally.

"Weiss?", Jaune said.

The girl quickly stood up, "Nothing! I was doing nothing!", her face was very red.

Everybody including me stared at her in silence.

"Ookay…", said Jaune, "I'm just gonna go there, and I will avoid asking any awkward questions."

"Please do.", She said with a little more composure.

He shrugged and then turned around to resume his walking, and thus he didn't notice her burying her face in her hands.

' _Well... That was weird.'_ , I thought.

"It was indeed. This is the first time I have seen Miss Schnee show that kind of behavior.", Ozpin suddenly said to me.

"Hey, Nora.", I whispered to her, "What happened to her?", I pointed at the white haired girl.

"Oh, you didn't know?", she said with a cocky smile, "She is crazy for Jaune."

Weiss heard that and turned to us with a red face, "T-That's not true! Nora! stop giving wrong ideas to Oscar!"

"Don't believe her, she has a very bad case of denial.", she whispered to me, and then turned to Weiss, "Oh yeah, then why were you spying on us through the door?"

"I-I wasn't spying on you! I was walking through the hall until I happened to overhear that you were playing my song."

"Wait, that was you?!", I said, shocked.

"Yes. It's an old song that I sang before entering Beacon.", she said with crossed arms and narrowed eyes, "When I was back in Atlas."

"You sang that song?", asked Nora, "That's weird…"

"Why it's weird?", Asked Weiss.

"Because he didn't know you were singing it."

Then her eyes widened, "H-He didn't know?"

"Yup, and that's weird, because he always remarked you had a great voice back at Beacon." Then she turned to me, "He used to have a crush on her, emphasis on the "Had" because now he doesn't, and that's bothering her."

"NORA!", Weiss said furiously as she approached us with a red face, "S-Stop infecting Oscar's mind with your dumb ideas! I'm not in love with that dunce and I will never be!"

"Don't be saying those things, Weissy. Imagine if fearless leader would hear that. He would be very sad.", replied Nora.

Suddenly, she stopped, and I could see how, for a few seconds, her blue eyes were filled with anguish and sadness.

"Oh my Oum and heaven…"

"What? What happened?", I mentally asked Ozpin.

"She really is in love with Mr. Arc...", I could feel the surprise and shock in his voice, "I never thought this day would come."

Suddenly, she shook her head and those dull eyes were gone, now she was furious, "I don't care what will happen to that dolt! J-Just-", then she grabbed the vinyl disc, "Give me this!"

"Aww, but I wanted to hear it once more.", Nora whined.

"I don't care! Nobody needs to hear this song!"

"Even Jaune-Jaune?", she asked, "But he sang it very well. Did you hear him singing that song?"

"I... well…", she blushed again as she looked away, "Maybe just a bit…"

"Did you like it?"

"Yes-I mean, no! He sings awfully!", she said furiously.

Nora started to laugh at her slip of the tongue and then chanted, "Weiss is in love with Jaune, Weiss is in love with Jaune!"

"I love nothing!", she hissed.

Meanwhile, I was staring at the image of a furious but flustered girl and Nora laughing like a Hyena, I could feel how Ozpin was also giggling.

"What's so funny?", I asked him.

"Nothing. It's just that it is very... Ironic to see something like this."

"Why?"

"Before the fall of Beacon, Mr. Arc was usually interested in her, but she always rejected him. A little sad situation actually, but it was always an interesting gag to see back then. But now, to see this happening, that she is in love and Mr. Arc not, it is actually very comical.", then he started to chuckle again but this time at the image of Weiss chasing after Nora to stop her from singing that song of hers.

"Weiss is in love with Jaune!"

"I am not!"

"Weiss is crazy for Jaune!"

"Stop! He might hear you!"

"And since when do you care if he hears or not?"

"I-I-"

"Weiss loves Jaune!"

"STOP!"

I couldn't help but sigh at the situation and a lone thought appeared in my head.

"Love is weird..."

[Couple of hours later, night-time]

[Illia's POV]

The night was finally here, and that meant that this day was finally over.

It was a very long day indeed, because I needed to help Qrow contact Ironwood and show him some routes that can be of help for our next journey to Atlas.

I can't believe I'm going to that kingdom again. Since when was the last time I was there? Since I was a child and before the accident with my "friends", I suppose.

Not that I care, though.

But at least I wasn't the only one who felt like that. There was also Weiss, the Ex-heiress who abandoned her mansion.

It was very brave of her, I could admit that. Despite that, I felt a slight dislike towards her. After all, she is still a Schnee.

That feeling would probably fade sooner or later, but for now, I prefer to stay distant.

Meanwhile, I was making new friends that I never thought I would have, Like Ruby; she was very happy to see that a new ally was joining the group, and she received me with a big hug, just like her sister, Yang.

There was also Nora, a big cheery girl that was a bit crazy in my opinion, and also Ren, a very calm guy that, surprisingly, could control himself at the craziness of his friend, Nora and not succumb to insanity.

And finally, there was Jaune.

One of the sweetest guys that I have ever met.

At first, I was a bit distant to the group, but thanks to him and his stories about his family, I was a little bit better at approaching the others. It was a shame that he suffered through a lot of things like the destruction of his academy and the death of his partner.

And that's why I had decided to become one of his unofficial eight sister.

Sounds rather odd, I know, but at least it's better than him closing himself in his own sad thoughts. And hey, it was working! He wasn't as sad as before. He was smiling more, and whenever he needs to clear his thoughts, he always comes to me to talk, as I do with him.

After storing away my weapon in a safe place, I entered the living room where the guys were deciding on what movie to watch.

Jaune was making popcorn and Ren was taking Nora away from the kitchen so she wouldn't steal the bowl for herself.

Meanwhile, Yang, Ruby and Weiss were seated on the couch. Sun was standing behind the couch, talking with the sisters.

The most interesting thing that I noticed was Weiss a little bit further away from them, and that she seemed somewhat nervous with both hands fidgeting on her lap.

Meanwhile, Yang, Ruby and Sun were discussing what movie to watch.

"I say we should see John Wick."

"Nah, I already saw that at least three times with Ruby. I'm not going to watch it again."

"Oh, what about Finding Nemo?"

"Pfft, I don't want to see a children's movie."

"Hey! It's not only for children!"

"Still, I'll pass."

"Great...", Yang sighed, defeated, then she glanced to Blake who was in an individual couch, reading a book, "Hey, Blakey, mind if you help us a bit?"

"What? You guys still can't manage to choose one movie?", she raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Yang.

"Nope.", she said, popping the 'P'.

"Hmm... What about Divergent?"

"Nah."

"Not interested."

"Pass."

"Well, what about the Hunger games?"

"Nah."

"Harry Potter?"

"Pass."

"Maze Runner?!", she said, this time sounding slightly frustrated.

"Booring!"

"But why not?!", she yelled.

"Because A, those movies are based on books that we have never read before and B, you are going to emphasize every single difference between the movies and those books."

"I-I'd never do something like that!"

"Remember when we wanted to watch Ready Player One?"

"…Alright, one tim-"

"Or The Lord of the Rings?"

"I-"

"Oh! Remember when we wanted to watch The Shining?"

"Hey!"

"Or when we-"

"Alright, alright, I get it!", Blake said angrily as she picked up her book again, "I don't know why you guys even bothered asking me then."

"Yeah, actually, it was kind of pointless. Sorry.", Yang snickered, and Ruby sighed, then she turned to Oscar who was on the opposite side, beside Weiss, in yet another couch which was a bit smaller than the other, cleaning Ozpin's cane with a handkerchief, "Hey, farm boy, any suggestions?"

"Huh?", Oscar raised his face to meet her gaze, "Sorry, I don't know much about movies, just the ones that Ozpin usually liked to see.", he smiled nervously.

"What about an Avengers movie?", I said out loud, and everyone but Weiss turned to look at me.

"Since when were you here?", asked Sun.

"Since a few minutes ago.", I stated, while hearing the hums of Ruby and Yang.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea.", said Yang.

"Yeah, actually, that can wor-Oh, I know! let's make it an entire marathon!", said Ruby.

"Hmm, I don't know Ruby, I'm not sure if we will have enough time considering we won't be able to stay up too late for this.", said Yang.

"Ohh... but can we at least watch up to Infinity War? Pretty please?" Ruby asked with her signature puppy dog eyes.

Yang rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I don't see why not, if everyone else agrees.", she turned to look at Sun who simply shrugged.

"Sure, I don't mind.", he gave his reply.

"Works for me.", I agreed.

"It's alright with me too.", Blake said without any enthusiasm.

"What is it about?", Oscar asked.

"Oh, it's about superheroes that save the world!", Ruby said with stars in her eyes, "Not like huntsmen like us, but close enough."

"Well, at least it sounds interesting.", he chuckled nervously.

The only one who didn't answer was Weiss who seemed like she was still in Lala land.

I approached Sun and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, Weiss? You don't know?", he smiled.

"What?"

"She is in love with Jaune.", he snickered.

I raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

I could feel how my sisterly instincts were activating.

That's weird. I never thought I could feel something like that. Had Nora and Ren felt like this for him before? Probably more Nora than Ren.

"Yeah, and it gets frustrating with how she is acting. Ugh!", Ruby groaned, "My ship! So near and yet so far at the same time!"

"Yeah, also, she doesn't know how to hide her feelings very well, but don't say it loud enough for her to hear you or she gets mad.", Yang approached us and ironically said that out loud with a smug smile.

Suddenly, Weiss shook her head and she was back to normal, "What are you saying now, Xiao Long? Another of your stupid lies?"

She smiled deviously at her, "Oh, nothing, just updating Illia a little about how you are fantasizing your marriage with Jaune in the future."

"She was doing that?", I asked shocked.

"I-I wasn't!", she said furiously, "Why is everyone saying that?!"

"Because it's obvious.", came the combined response of Yang, Ruby, Sun and Blake.

"I don't love anyone!"

"Who loves who now?", a new voice said from behind her.

It was Jaune, holding a big bowl of popcorn with a confused look on his face.

I saw how the body of the Schnee tensed and her cheeks turned red quicker than Blake's house. Then, slowly, she turned towards Jaune.

"I-I-I-Ah-Eh-Guh-Uhm...", basically she forgot how to talk.

Fortunately, I was there to help as well.

For now.

"It's nothing Jaune, just… girl things.", I innocently smiled at him.

"Oh... Alright then.", he shrugged.

Suddenly, Nora popped about from behind him, "I know what they were talking about! They were talking-!"

Ren had suddenly covered her mouth with a hand while holding a small bowl of popcorn in the other.

"I don't think we need to hear about that, Nora.", Ren said, and Nora whined in his hand, after which he whispered, "At least, not yet. Just, please, calm down for now.", to her.

"Fine.", she said once she was released, and then her bounciness came back, "So, what are we gonna watch tonight?"

"Illia suggested to watch the Avengers, but let me find it on my scroll first."

"It's going to be a marathon!", Ruby said cheerily.

"The Avengers? Cool! I love superheroes!", said Jaune with his typical goofy smile.

" **Cough-** Weiss too- **Cough.** ", Yang 'coughed out', much to Weiss' irritation as she glared at her all while being wide-eyed.

Fortunately for her, Jaune didn't hear her and sat down between her and Ruby, and failed to also notice her yelp as their legs slightly touched.

"She's hopeless.", I whispered to Yang.

"I know, and Jaune isn't doing any better either.", she replied, "A shame he is still that dense."

I felt a little pity for Weiss considering her circumstances, but still, as my role of an unofficial Arc sister, my job was to investigate what she wanted with my unofficial brother and protecting him from a second heartbreak.

I already knew that she rejected him a lot of times and sometimes she insulted him, such as calling him scraggy. I even had heard how he'd helped her with a guy she liked long ago simply because he cared about her happiness over his own.

Sorry Weiss, but you have a lot of bad points from what I've seen and I can't quite trust in you enough yet.

However, once Yang finally found the movie, everyone but me was already seated. Nora and Ren sat next to Oscar and Sun sat on one of the armrests of the couch on which Blake was seated.

Then I noticed something peculiar that nobody else seemed to once the lights were turned off, and it was that Weiss was slowly approaching Jaune who was distracted, talking with Ruby.

Making moves, Schnee?

Not on my watch!

"Excuse me!", I suddenly sat between the two. Jaune didn't seem to mind my presence, but as for Weiss...

Oh those wide blue eyes that showed nothing but betrayal.

Priceless!

I giggled a little, not in her face though, and then grabbed some of popcorn.

And then, Yang put the scroll on the table and a hologram appeared in front of us.

And the movie started.

[45 minutes later]

Despite the fact that I was enjoying the movie, I was also standing guard lest those two between me wanted to make some move.

I knew that Jaune wasn't going to do that because he was so concentrated on watching the movie that sometimes he would spill some popcorn.

With Weiss, it was another story; I was glad to have night vision so I could see how she was shamelessly staring at him and not the movie with a spectacular blush on her cheeks that, fortunately for her, was hidden by the darkness of the room for everyone else but me and surely Blake and Sun if they weren't staring at the movie like Jaune.

'I don't love anyone.' my ass! She was as much a liar as every Schnee that I knew before.

Not that I was expecting something else, but, what else could I say? She was staring at my not-related brother like a piece of meat!

And that's why I also didn't let her grab any popcorn. Because I knew that she didn't want the popcorn, she wanted to touch his hand! And then say that it was a simple accident while she took notice if he would blush at the touch!

…Probably. He would, but for different reasons, but that's not the case! The case is that I won't leave him in the hands of this Schnee!

…Unless….

However, at one point, Jaune's bowl was finally empty.

"Oops. I Better bring more before Ruby notices.", he whispered to me.

"Go ahead, I'll keep your spot safe." I whispered back to him and we both smiled.

Slowly, he stood up, but he ducked so he wouldn't block the screen with his head; the disadvantages of being so tall.

Anyways, once he left, I could feel the intense glare of the Schnee aimed towards me.

I turned to her and saw her body shaking in fury, and I could see little blue flames flicker at the edge of her eyes.

Despite that, I remained calm.

"What are you trying to do?!", she whispered, yet almost yelled at me.

"I don't know. What were you trying to do?", I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms in a disapproving manner.

"W-What?! I just wanted to grab some popcorn, but you kept smacking my hand away!"

"Are you sure you wanted to do that or just wanted to touch Jaune's hand?", I asked.

"Oh for the love of- You too?! What's happening with everyone, thinking that I'm in love with that dunce?!"

"Hey, don't blame me. I wasn't the one who was staring at him, more interested in his face than the movie.", I deadpanned, and I noticed her face turning redder than it was.

Seriously, why is she trying to lie to herself and everybody else so badly? Not cool, Schnee.

"I-I wasn't staring at him!", she looked away.

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"I was in front of you and saw everything."

"No, you didn't. You are mistaking it because of the dark."

"I literally have night vision, Weiss."

"No, you haven't."

Gods, this is worse than trying to convince Adam that he's a murderer.

"Wow, you're literally the embodiment of the word 'tsundere', you know that?"

"W-What's a tsundere?"

Dammit Blake…

"Forget it.", I sighed, "The thing is, you've got a very bad case of denial, and that's not healthy for you."

"I-I'm not in denial!", she frowned at me, "It's just that it's frustrating, you know? That everybody thinks that I suddenly "fell in love" with Jaune just because he saved me from dying."

"So, it isn't true?", I asked.

"No."

"Then, it's because of other things?"

"Yes-I mean, no!", she almost shouted at me, and her face blushed harder than Blake's when I accidentally found her reading smut for the very first time, a long time ago, "How could you have the audacity to-"

I swiftly covered her mouth, but before she could complain, I explained, "Shhh, he's coming."

Then, carefully, Jaune came back with the bowl, once again full and sat back down next to me.

"Did I miss anything?", he asked.

"Nothing important.", I said, "Just a few dialogues, nothing important.", and I wasn't lying.

"Did Ruby noticed that I was gone?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Both of us turned to Ruby who was staring at the movie without caring about what was happening around her.

Then we noticed that she was moving her hand, searching for the bowl.

Jaune brought it closer to her until her hand found it.

We both smiled at how she was automatically shoving the popcorn in her mouth without removing her gaze from the movie., she even almost put her hand in her nose once.

"Mission accomplished.", he turned and whispered to me.

"Good job. Just a little bit more and you will be as stealthy as me."

"Really?"

"No.", I snickered at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"One day...", he whispered and turned to the hologram to resume watching the movie.

"One day.", I added and turned to watch the movie as well.

…

Then I remembered that my hand was still on Weiss' mouth.

"Hmmh!"

"Oops!", I said as I pulled away my hand.

She was angry, I knew that, but still, I giggled and turned to face the hologram regardless.

[3 hours of movies later]

Once the credits started to roll out, I stood up to turn on the lights.

"That was very funny.", said Oscar.

"Yeah! Still, a little sad about how almost everyone started to disappear at the end.", Ruby said with a sad tone, but her sister was quick to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Rubes. In the next movie, they're probably going to come back."

"It wasn't bad, I guess.", said Blake.

"Yeah, it was very funny, but-", Jaune suddenly yawned, "I'm starting to get a little sleepy, you know?"

"Yeah, me too.", Ren agreed, "Maybe it's time to go to bed."

Everyone agreed to that.

The first ones who left the living room were Jaune, Oscar, Ren and Nora, of whom the last of which was already asleep, so Ren had picked her up bridal style and left.

Once they were out of the room, Weiss approached me and whispered.

"Aren't you going to explain what you were doing during all this time?"

I raised an eyebrow and with a normal voice, I said, "What? Can't I protect my brother from your Schnee claws?"

Exactly as I wanted, everyone was now staring at us.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to play dumb, Schnee. I know what you were trying to do back there."

"Aye, aye.", Yang approached us, "What is happening here?"

"Weiss was staring at Jaune like a piece of meat.", I stated.

"I-I WASN'T!", Weiss denied it once again, "I just wanted to grab some popcorn but she kept smacking my hand away!"

"She just wanted to touch Jaune's hand and try to make a move on him.", I said as calmly as I could, and then I heard Yang gasping.

"No way!", then, she lightly punched Weiss' shoulder, "That's my girl! Trying to get her knight to notice her!"

"And why is that a bad thing?", asked Sun.

"I won't let my brother have his heart broken by her again, so I cock-blocked her, or whatever the female version of that phrase is.", I stated.

"Wait, since when is Jaune your brother?", Blake asked.

"Unofficial Brother.", I specified, "But that's not the point. the thing is, I'm not going to let her near him."

"This is ridiculous!", mumbled Weiss, who was looking at the ground with a red face, "I just wanted to eat some popcorn, that was all."

"You wanted to eat some popcorn or you wanted to eat Jaune?", I asked, "Because you were paying more attention to him than the movie."

"OOOH!", exclaimed Yang, "Get wrecked, Ice Queen!"

"T-That's… It-It's incorrect! I-I was Just… I… was listening to it..."

"Aww, come on Illia.", Ruby whimpered from the couch. "I wanted to see this happen since Beacon! I even left Jaune that spot so they could sit together!"

"So, it was you?!", Weiss turned to Ruby who hid in the couch from her diabolical and angry look.

"My answer is still no.", I crossed my arms, "No amounts of yells, persuasions or bribes are going to change my mind."

In that moment, everyone went silent, even the Schnee who was still looking at the ground.

Maybe, I could be a little more merciful...

"Unless…"

Weiss raised her head and turned to me, much like everyone else in the room.

"Unless what?", Yang asked.

"Unless Weiss says that she is in love with him, right here, right now!", I saw how her eyes widened, "Then, maybe, I would let her approach him."

"I-I'm n-n-not i-interested. On-"

"Weiss.", I interrupted her, "I know you are. We know you are. The only one who doesn't know is Jaune because we know he's a little dense with these things.", I said with a kinder tone, "just, stop lying to yourself and say it, and then I will try to help you, a bit."

Everything went quiet again, everyone staring at the white haired girl who was blushing and fidgeting.

"I-I…", she began.

"Yes?", I asked.

"I'm… I'm..."

"Go on…", I slowly nodded.

"M-Maybe I-I'm… A little…"

"You can do it, Weiss!", Yang whispered and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I-I…", her face started to get redder and her voice began to break.

"Go Weiss! Go Weiss!", Ruby started to chant to encourage her, and soon her sister and Sun followed her. Suddenly, the room was filled with the chanting as it got louder.

Meanwhile, I stayed in front of her, impassive, waiting for her answer.

"I-I I'm in l-l-l-", suddenly she shook her head and yelled, "NO!", and then the room was silent again.

"No! You guys are all wrong!", she shouted, "T-This was all a mistake! And I will prove it!"

"Weiss-"

"Do whatever you want with that dolt! I don't care! Just stop harassing me about him!", and then she ran away while burying her face in her hands.

I sighed once she was out of my sight.

Poor girl, maybe it wasn't a good idea to do that, but at least I tried.

"Should we go after her to see if she's okay?", asked Sun.

"Nah.", said Yang, "She's fine. Just needs a little time alone. I hope..."

"Ughh!", Ruby groaned, "Whyyy? Why did you have to do that, Illia?"

"What?", I asked, "I just wanted her to be sincere about her feelings. Denying them doesn't fix anything. The best thing she could do is simply say it."

"Well, Weiss isn't used to being very open about her feelings.", explained Blake "So that would be a little hard to do for her."

"Maybe, but at least she could try, because it isn't a very healthy thing to do. Let's just say,", I exhaled again, "A shame she is a tsundere."

"A tsu-what?", Ruby asked.

"Dammit!", I groaned, and I could hear Blake giggle as she was still seated on the couch.

"Well, can you at least not go trying to seperate them?", said Yang,"I understand that sisterly feeling of wanting the best for your brother or sister, trust me. But, hey, don't worry so much over it. She'll figure it out and accept her feelings eventually, but we need to have patience until that day comes."

I sighed, "Alright… but, if she breaks his heart, I'm going to break her legs."

"Oh, great. another Nora.", Sun said, and everyone started to snicker, much to my confusion.

Once the room had calmed down, a question came to mind.

"However, I wonder what she was talking about when she said, 'I'm going to prove it!' before she ran away…"

It wasn't until the next day that I got my answer.

[Next morning]

[Ruby's POV]

Weiss began to distance herself from Jaune.

Apparently, she started to get more self-controlled and now she had stopped staring at him and stuttering.

Aww, just when my ship was starting to sail! I had never said it before, but I always trusted that Jaune would one day win overWeiss' heart.

And now, he had it! But… he didn't know! And she wouldn't say anything either! Ugh, so frustrating! I just wanted to tell Jaune that my partner was crazy about him, but I didn't wanna get punched by her and I didn't wanna receive one of Ren's disappointed looks either!

I wonder if Jaune noticed that she was avoiding him. If he did, then he had said nothing about it.

Ugh! I need something to relax with for a while, maybe some training... Yeah, that would be good!

I went to the roof with Crescent Rose and then I noticed that I wasn't the only one there.

In front of me was Jaune who was also training, honing techniques with his sword and shield.

"You also wanted to train, huh?", I said, and Jaune turned around to face me and smiled.

"Sup' Ruby? Yeah, I wanted to train a bit. You know, to stretch the body a little.", he chuckled, "Also, I was a little bored and this was the first thing that came to mind."

"Yeah, me too.", I said, "Now that we are here, are you in the mood for some spars?"

His smile widened, "I'd like that!"

"Then prepare your weapons, Vomit Boy, because you're going to lose!", I took out my weapon and I readied my stance.

"What, we're back to nicknames again? Because I can do the same with you, Crater Face!"

Ok, now this was personal!

Well, just a friendly spar, but still!

Jaune shifted his weapon to its second form, making it bigger, and then I charged at him to initiate the most epic spar of all time!

At least, that is what I was thinking in my head.

[15 minutes later]

"Not bad, Jaune.", I said once I had caught my breath again.

"Thank you.", he replied, still on the floor, "You were also very good, Rubes."

"Of course!", I proudly said, "I'm the best!"

"Sure you are.", he rolled his eyes, but I knew he was being sarcastic.

"Do you want help?", I gave him a hand and helped him stand up.

"Thank you" He said as he stood up, "Wow. Kinda reminds me of when we first met."

Yes, me too. It was back when there weren't such things to bother me, like a war against evil or things like Weiss trying to deny her feelings towards Jaune and hurting herself in the process…

…Oh great. Now I made myself sad with that thought.

"Something happened, Ruby?", I turned to Jaune who had a concerned look in his eyes, "I said something wrong, didn't I?"

Now I'm worrying Jaune. Good work Rubes!

"No, Jaune, you didn't. It's just…", I sighed. I think nothing's going to happen if I talk to him about this, "There's a little problem that has been bothering me since yesterday…"

"Well, if something happened, you can talk to me. You can always count on me, Ruby.", and there was his goofy grin that always made me happy. Jaune was always a good friend who always listened to other's problems.

A shame that he's still dense to Weiss' feelings though!

"Ok, so, there's a friend that is acting a little weird…."

He nodded in silence and I continued.

"But not in a bad way, like, this person is acting weird because they started to grow feeling towards another friend."

"I see…"

"But the bad thing is that this person is denying those feelings, and meanwhile, the other person is not aware of what's happening and that makes the situation worse."

"Alright…"

"So, I want to help them become a couple, but I can't because if I do then they will get angry at me and I don't want that to happen, not after we all reunited again, and that's bothering me! What do you think, Jaune?"

"Hmm…", he exhaled, "I think I understand now."

Wait, really? Had I said too much? Oh no... Weiss is going to kill m-

"This is about Yang and Illia, right?"

Wait… what?

"What?"

"I thought I was the only one!", he laughed, "I thought I was the only one who noticed how Yang was acting different towards Illia!"

"W-Wait. What did you say?"

"I mean, did you see how Yang was trying to get closer to her these past few days?"

"I-"

"And how Yang didn't say any bad puns about her?"

"Wait-"

"And how she was staring at her whenever she thought nobody was looking?"

"I-Wait a moment…"

Wait a moment…

Those glances, like she had done whenever we were training or in the living room.

Those times she slightly brushed past her hand or body.

Those weird smiles that my sister made only for her and-

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE RIGHT!"

"I KNOW! I also tried to help them, but I'm a little scared that Yang would punch me."

"This changes the game forever! My sister is gay and I didn't even realize it until now!"

And then we spent almost all day together talking about how to join this new couple.

Now we were having lunch, but that didn't stop us from talking about the new ship, just more silently.

"Just look at how they are together.", I pointed at them, who were seated together, almost touching their shoulders.

At one point, they did, and Yang blushed pink.

YANG BLUSHED PINK!

SO CUTE! I wanted to squeak and write new headcanons about this in my diary.

"And look at how Illia is right now.", Jaune whispered to me, "It's like she didn't even notice."

"Wow… I wonder if she'd reciprocate Yang's feelings. I don't want my sister to be depressed if she says no."

"Actually, she told me that she finds Yang kind of hot, but don't tell her I said that or she will kill me, okay?"

"Of course!", I giggled, "Hey, by the way, you don't find it weird that she calls you brother?"

"Oh, that? No, I'm actually fine with that. She reminds me of one of my little sisters.", he chuckled, and we continued on with the conversation.

I was so concentrated on talking with Jaune, making jokes and plans, that I didn't notice that Weiss was glaring angrily at me…

Wait!

Weiss is glaring at me...

I slowly turned to her who was in front of us. She wasn't angry, she was furious.

She was holding a fork so tightly that her knuckles were white, and she was staring at me and Jaune with an angry look.

I wonder why she-wait.

….

She's jealous, isn't she?

…

Oh my god she is jealous!

She was probably enviously craving to be in my place!

I covered my mouth and started to laugh.

"What happened?", Jaune asked me.

"Oh the irony!", now I understood Weiss' plan.

She looked like she wanted to show everyone that she wasn't interested in Jaune, but it turned out she was just suffering!

C'mon Weiss, you can do something better than this.

Like, I don't know.

Confess your feelings?!

"What? I don't get it.", said Jaune.

"It doesn't matter, Jaune.", I said, still giggling, "Just an old joke that I remembered."

"Ah… okay.", he shrugged and followed in my giggling, despite that he didn't know why.

I could feel Weiss still staring at us.

I think she broke the fork in half in the process, but I didn't care in the absolute.

This is my vengeance, Weiss, for making me suffer for your own stubbornness! Couldn't you just see I wanted you and Jaune to be happy?! But nooo, you have to still keep denying it.

Now suffer! muahahah!

…Maybe I should practice my evil laugh, but I keep forgetting to.

[2 hours later]

[Yang's POV]

Weiss was acting unusually, weirder than she had been these past few days.

Today, she was ignoring Jaune, who seemed unaware that she was distancing herself from him. And yet now she had approached him, staring at him, but this time with anger.

Today, Jaune and Ruby were very close. Laughing, whispering to each other, sharing stories, jokes, and more.

Fortunately, I knew my sister wasn't interested in him and neither Jaune in her, they were just friends.

So, the white knight couple was still on float.

It could be sailing right now, if not for the ice queen still denying that she wanted the D'Arc.

At one point I saw how Weiss was approaching my sister with ire and I knew I had to intervene.

I could hear how Weiss was mumbling under her breath.

"ImgoingtokillherimgoingtokillherImgoingtokillherImgoingto-"

Basically, she was radiating with jealousy.

Some time after and we were in our rooms now, but still, she was staring at the wall with a violent expression.

"Weiss?", I asked.

She said nothing, just continuing to stare at the wall as if it had insulted her.

"Weissyy.", I waved my hand in front of her face, to which she finally reacted.

"What do you want now?"

"Weiss, are you feeling okay?", I asked.

"Me? I'm okay. I feel happy. I feel very relaxed, you know? Thanks for asking.", she said furiously.

She obviously wasn't happy and relaxed.

I exhaled, "It's because of Jaune, isn't it?"

"What? No! Why would that dolt be bothering me? I don't care about him. He can do whatever he wants! He wants to talk to Ruby and forget that everyone else exists? Fine! He can do that! I don't care!"

"You sound jealous."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!", she raged, "I don't care what he does! See? I'm happy!", she made a scary smirk.

"You know Ruby isn't interested in Jaune, right?"

"I don't care if she's interested in him!", she yelled back.

Obviously, she did.

"Then why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry! I'm happy and very calm! I'm glad that he didn't notice me! Just like I did with him today!"

Her passive-aggressive tone was really bothering me.

I closed my eyes and I let the silence fill the room.

"One day, you will regret it.", I finally said after a few seconds.

Before she could say anything, I continued, "If you don't confess before we leave, you're going to regret it."

"I-"

"I understand that you can be jealous. I understand if you're insecure and anxious about all of this, but if this keeps going on, you're going to regret it. Any second we are going to leave for Atlas, and it's possible that things are going to get rougher there than here in Mistral."

Weiss stared at the ground.

"If you keep denying your feelings, the only thing that could happen is that you will hurt yourself."

"I-I don't-"

"Yes, you do, Weiss, and nothing will convince you otherwise. Accept it. You're in love.", I remained silent for five seconds, "And I'm very sure Jaune will be very happy to hear it."

Her face suddenly flushed, and she smiled for a second. I think that meant she liked the idea of making Jaune happy.

However, she shook her head in denial.

"No... I don't love him, I.. Don't love-I-"

Before I knew it, she had ran out of the room.

"Weiss!", I shouted and chased after her, but by the time I reached the door she wasn't in the hallway anymore.

Dammit!

I'm going to ground Ruby for making Weiss jealous. Now it made this worse than it was before.

I just hope this will have a good ending.

[Weiss' POV]

I don't love him.

I can't love him.

Not him. Why him?

I don't love his cute face.

I don't love when he's concerned about me.

I don't love his smile when he's complimented.

I don't love it when he starts to laugh.

I don't love it when he sings.

I don't love it when he blushes.

I don't love it when he trains to improve himself.

I don't love his beautiful and cute blue eyes.

I don't love his cute lips that looks very soft.

I don't love his hands and the idea of holding one of them.

I don't love his blond hair that no longer seems so scraggy.

I don't love it when he looks at me with his handsome face.

I don't love it when he's seated next to me and I could feel his warm and smell

I don't love it when he's happy.

I don't love it when he's calm.

I don't love it when he's himself.

I don't love him!

I kept telling myself that a couple of times over while I was on the rooftop.

It was nighttime and I tried to forget what Yang had said to me.

I knew that things could get rougher and that this time in Mistral was just a short reprieve before the storm that was waiting for us.

I just didn't want to go to Atlas yet.

A lot had happened to me, to us, in so little time.

And I'm still unsure of everything.

Suddenly, I heard a few steps from behind me.

I turned around, ready to say that I just wanted to be left alone until I saw who it was.

The man that I didn't love, Jaune.

He was holding two cups of hot chocolate and silently sat down next to me.

I just stared at him, watching every move that he made, a little clumsy, like he always had been.

Finally, he spoke, "I heard that you have had a bad day, so I made some cocoa and I wanted to see if everything's alright."

He handed me one of the cups and I took it in silence, still staring at him with a shocked expression.

Who told him I was there? Ruby? Yang? Blake? Illia?

It didn't matter. Right now he was simply gazing at the sky.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?"

He smiled at me. One of those smiles that I didn't love.

Despite that, my face heated up and I looked away and simply nodded.

"It reminds me of Beacon, before, you know... The fall and… everything…"

Yeah... I was also thinking about that, how everything changed all of the sudden. It just felt unreal.

His eyes were filled with melancholy.

I wanted to say something, but I decided to just listen to him and hear whatever he had to say.

"I never thought something like this could happen. At first I was just another student who wanted to become a hero, and now I'm on a mission along with everyone else to stop the evil force that's seemingly behind the Grimm."

I said nothing to that and he just kept on looking at the sky.

"I can understand if you don't want to go to Atlas and that's probably why you're having a hard time right now.", he looked at me with a worried face that I didn't love.

I tried to look away from his handsome face until I felt a light weight on my free hand.

Jaune's hand was atop my own and I could feel how my heartbeat sped up.

I looked at him once again.

His blue eyes were shining in the moonlight.

"Just... I wanted you to know that you are not alone and you can always count on me."

My heart began beating even more intensely. My entire body was shaking and my hands were sweating.

"And, well, your team will be there, as well as Nora and Ren and, well, probably Oscar and Qrow too. And-", he continued rambling on, but I didn't care.

I don't love him. I don't love him. I don't love him. I don't-

Before I knew it, I had closed my eyes and felt something soft and sweet.

I kissed him.

I had kissed him!

His lips were sweet and warm, just like him.

And I...

I love it…

I love it….

I LOVED IT!

And I never wanted it to end.

I didn't want to stop feeling this incredible taste of his lips.

And I didn't want to stop feeling the most warm thing I've ever experienced in my life.

But I needed to breathe.

I pulled off and I saw how Jaune was blushing.

The most beautiful blush that I've ever seen.

"W-Weiss? W-What was tha-"

"I love you!"

I finally said it…

I finally said it…

"Wha-"

"I love you!". I repeated. "I love you, Jaune Arc, and I tried to deny these feelings for the past few days until I couldn't anymore!"

I felt how a few tears of frustration ran down my cheeks.

"I love you not just because you saved me from an unavoidable death, but because you were always kind to me. You always were there for me, even if I was cruel to you. I love your clumsiness. I love when you're happy. I love your dorkiness. I love your compassion and kindness. I love your determination and dedication when you strive to improve for both yourself and everyone around you and I-", I started to sob, "I-I Love everything about you. Even how dense you are, because that made me realize my feelings myself and keep trying until you noticed me. A-And I understand if you're not ready for a r-relationship yet. I-I understand if you're still attached to P-Pyrrha, b-but still, I want to wait for you until you're ready. I-I know t-that sounds kind of weird, but it's because I don't want to lose you and I-"

I couldn't say anymore. I was interrupted as his lips met mine once again...

And I could feel the joy, the relief, the warmth and the pleasure of those lips of his on top of mine.

I felt my face heat up and then I felt his tongue trying to explore my mouth.

I tasted heaven for a couple of minutes, dripping some more tears, but this time of joy, until he pulled away and then he hugged me and buried his face in my shoulder.

"I never thought I would be able to hear those words in my entire life.", he admitted, "I-I'm truly happy and I'm really sorry if I made you suffer unintentionally during this time."

I reciprocated his hug and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. I know I could have said it to you at any moment, but I kept denying it until I exploded. I'm so sorry Jaune, for bringing Pyrrha up."

"No... No, it's fine. I think I've already gotten over it."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah... I mean, I will always remember Pyrrha... as my best friend."

My eyes widened at those words, "B-Best friend? B-But I thought that-"

"Yeah, I know. She was always there for me and she was the first person that trusted in me to become someone who deserves to be in the academy, and for that she will be always be in my memory, but I never could see her as something other than a part of my family along with Ren and Nora. And, well, if I have to be honest...", his cute face blushed again, "I couldn't stop loving you, even after all this time."

I could swear that my heart skipped a beat when I heard that, "W-What do you mean?"

"W-Well… that despite everything… I always remembered you and I couldn't get over you after all.", he chuckled nervously and looked away, "I tried to convince my mind that it wasn't true, but I always remembered you. In my travels, in my dreams, in everything.", his face grew redder, just as mine did,l "A-And, w-well, the thing is…"

The few moments of silence after that filled my ears and I felt very nervous until he finally spoke again.

"I love you too, Weiss Schnee."

That… That was what I needed to lose my composure, to lose every semblance of sanity in my body.

Just to kiss the lips of this cute dork that was finally mine and I finally his.

He was my dorky knight and I was his snow angel.

Jaune reciprocated the kiss again and I grabbed his head and made the kiss more passionate.

Our tongues struggled for dominance and it wasn't long until I finally won.

Winter would be proud of this achievement.

I tackled him to the ground and now I was on top of him.

"W-Weiss-", his face was red, as was mine, "W-Wha-"

"D-Don't ask questions.", I begged. Not now, at least, "I… I want this, now."

I kissed him once again, this time slowly, on his lips, on his cheeks, on his neck...

I made him moan and it was like music to my ears.

"I want this. To feel good and too make you feel good…", I felt dirty saying those words, but I didn't care, "I want to be yours and you mine…"

His little cute face was as red as a tomato. I was a bit scared he would faint, but fortunately, he didn't.

"O-Ok.", he nodded and smiled.

I held his hand and he squeezed imine back gently.

We both smiled and I finally felt happy.

Happy to be with the man I love.

[Meanwhile, Ren's POV]

We had just finished eating dinner when I noticed that Jaune hadn't come back with Weiss since 30 minutes ago.

I knew I wasn't the only one who noticed that.

Whatever happened with them, I just hope it finished on good ter-

Wait, why was the ground trembling?

I was in the living room along with Nora, Yang and Blake, reading a book when, suddenly I felt how the ground began moving.

I closed my book and stood up, "Guys, are you feeling that?"

"An earthquake!", Nora yelled and hugged me.

"Wow! I didn't know Mistral experienced Earthquakes like this!", said Blake who was still sat on the couch.

"I'm going to get Ruby and Uncle Qrow.", said Yang as she stood up.

"And I'm going to look for my parents, Sun and Illia.", said Blake as she also got up.

"I think Oscar is sleeping right now.", I said, "Also, we need to look for Jaune and Weiss-"

Whatever I was going to say died in my throat once I heard the biggest moan that I've ever heard before.

There were very big and loud moans that were coming from the ceiling, accompanied by other slightly less loud ones.

We stayed in silence, processing what had just happened.

"Wait a minute… Exactly who was on the rooftop right now?", asked Yang.

And then came a scream.

" _Harder, Jaune, harder!"_

Everyone, including me, was speechless at the scream until Nora happily exclaimed.

"FINALLY!", she raised her arms in victory, "She finally confessed!"

I sighed, "Looks like you finally did it, Weiss."

"And did a certain something, or rather someone too." Yang said with a laugh, "Oh my god, How are they moving the floor right now? It's ridiculous!"

Meanwhile, Blake was blushing red, "Wow... what is he doing to Weiss? They sound like two monsters trying to kill each other."

"I'd say they are doing more than that.", said Yang, still giggling, "Oh, I feel like a proud mother at this moment!"

Suddenly, Sun arrived along with Illia. Sun was recording with his scroll, even if, technically, only the sound.

"Oh my dust and heaven! And a few moments ago I was thinking it was an earthquake! But no, It's just two teens having sex!"

At that moment, another scream resounded.

" _Pound me harder! Jaune, pound me! Make me yours!"_

Sun couldn't help but laugh like crazy.

"They are not going to walk straight tomorrow, are they?", he asked.

"Are you going to share that recording with Neptune?", Yang asked.

"I'm not that cruel.", Sun replied, "I know the guy made mistakes with Weiss, like flirting with other girls when he was with Weiss, but he is still my friend, you know?"

Illia, who was behind him, sighed, "Well, at least Weiss and Jaune are happy with each other now.", she smiled, "Unless she breaks his heart. Then we will have problems.", she said in a serious voice.

I face palmed and then a thought passed through my head.

"WAIT!", I yelled, and everyone stared at me like I was crazy, "But do they have protection?!"

And then everyone's eyes widened in fear, until Illia said, "Don't worry, I put some condoms In Jaune's pocket when he was making hot chocolate for Weiss, so they are secure."

There was a collective sigh of relief at those words.

"Thank you, Illia. Glad to see someone is responsible here.", I said.

"It was nothing. It's just that I'm not prepared to be an aunt yet.", she smiled.

"Wait, where did you get condoms?", Yang asked.

"I stole them from Sun.", she admitted.

"Wait, but why would Sun have tho-", Nora began, but before she could finish, everyone had realized and was already staring at Blake.

"W-What?", she asked with a big blush. Meanwhile, Sun was sweating.

"Ooh, the kitty already had fun with the monkey?", Yang teased.

"Can we just go back to the part where two of our friends are literally making out right above our heads?!", said Blake, flustered.

"Oh, right, hehe.", Yang snickered and stared at the lamp which was trembling along with the loud moans and screams from Weiss that were heard throughout the whole place.

Wait a second…

Yang's eyes widened, "Oh my god, Ruby! She can't hear this lewdness! She's still innocent!", and then she ran out of the room.

Then Nora's eyes widened too, "Oh my god, Oscar! He's going to lose his innocence too!"

"Don't worry, Ms. Valkyrie.", Ozpin, in the body of Oscar, arrived, with a grumpy Qrow behind him, "Oscar is sleeping right now, but I couldn't help but hear the mysterious sounds and feel the shaking. So, we had come to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah, what were you doing? It's like you were sacrificing someone.", Qrow asked grumpily.

"Well, actually, it's something a bit more complicated.", said Sun, "You see-"

" _Give me more, Jaune! Make me your Mrs. Arc!"_

….

"Jaune is breaking Weiss.", Nora shamelessly stated.

"Nora!", I reproached.

"What? It's true!", she said, "Fearless leader is making her his bi-"

"Okay, I don't want to know that!", Qrow said, "Gee, talking about making out like animals..."

"HEY!", Yelled Sun and Blake.

"Whatever. I'm not going to sleep in a place where I can hear that happening with the ice queen's little sister. I'm going to a bar.", and with that, he left.

"Well, maybe breaking is not the correct term here-"

" _DADDY!"_

"… We'll never speak of this to anybody, especially Winter. Am I understood?" Ozpin demanded.

"Sure!", I agreed.

"Nothing to worry about.", Illia added.

"Lips are sealed." Sun nodded.

"Hmmh.", Blake also nodded.

"Of course!", Said Nora.

"Alright, so, while Mr. Arc and Ms. Schnee are... enjoying themselves. I think the right thing to do is leave this place until they finish.", Ozpin calmly stated, "Now, where are Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao-long?"

"Coming!", Yang arrived again with Ruby over her shoulder and with her ears covered by a pair of headphones.

"Yang! Let me go or take these off so I can hear them!", Ruby pouted.

"Nope! Still too young for that.", she snickered.

Ozpin clapped his hands together, "Excellent. Now that almost everyone is here, does anyone have any suggestions as to where to spend the night?"

"I think I know a place.", I said, remembering when we had traveled through Mistral for the first time, "Back when we first travelled through Mistral, we found a lot of inns that were near the academy. So, we should look around the local area for one in which to stay for the night."

"Wait. When you say 'the night', do you mean 'the whole night'?", Illia asked and I turned to face her.

"Yes, that is what I meant."

"Why?"

"Jaune has a lot of stamina.", said everyone, myself included, in one voice.

"After all, stamina corresponds to aura for us and Jaune has a lot of aura.", added Nora with a laugh, "So, this will be a loooong night."

Illia slightly blushed at that, "Oh! Now I get it…"

I rolled my eyes at them, "Alright, so, shall we be going? Or do you still want to listen to our friends' love making?"

"I'll pass.", Blake stated

"Agreed.", Illia agreed.

"Yeah. Better we go before Ruby manages to take off her headphones.", said Yang, smacking her sister's hand.

"For me, I don't really care, but the quakes are annoying, so no.", said Nora.

"Wait! Let me record a bit more!", Sun said, still with his scroll in hand.

Suddenly, another scream came from the rooftop.

" _I love you Jaune! I love you!"_

"Oh yeah, that will be enough for blackmail."

"Sun!", Blake complained.

"Ok, ok.", Sun annoyedly said and stopped the recording, putting away his scroll into his pocket, "So, where we are going? I hope it won't be too expensive because I don't think we have too much money."

"Don't worry Sun. Let Nora and I take charge of this.", I said proudly.

Thought it did sound somewhat weird and dangerous that Nora was in charge. But it didn't matter right now.

"Yes! follow me guys!", said Nora as she walked towards the door and everyone, myself included, follow in toe until we couldn't feel the tremors anymore.

And then I slightly groaned as a thought passed my mind.

"I'll have to prepare some herbal medicine for those two later..."

However, the annoyance didn't last as another thought came to mind.

"Congratulations for accepting your feelings, Weiss."

And so, a new couple among our friends and comrades had been formed.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **Well, this one-shot was quite tough, if I'm honest, but it was very funny to do, so appreciate it!**

 **I love Whiteknight, it's one of my favorite ships in RWBY along with Lancaster, Renora and Blacksun. And I hope they can at least get one scene in the show. That would make me happy.**

 **Thanks again to my beta reader who helped me with this fic!**

 **If you achieved to read all of this, I hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate if you leave a nice review, and I wish you a good day.**

 **Ps: The title is part of a Dean Martin song, if you were wondering.**


End file.
